


【KK】欲虫（完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】欲虫（完）

欲虫

作者：正直  
简介：1. 黄色废料 2. 吸血鬼Kx人类T （吸血鬼私设多）3. 务必避雷 

 

0.

电灯发出荧荧白光，剛坐在灯下，一动不动地直视前方。一米外，监控墙上来自六十只监控镜头的六十片影像闪烁着。

左上角A1那格屏幕中的瘦削身影谨慎地不断向右前进，隐入边框，又出现在A2里。剛看了一眼电子表，凌晨一点四十七分二十秒。

圆珠笔快没水了，他用力在值班记录表上记下时间，笔迹透过薄软的纸印在下一页上。

剛站起来，眼睛追着镜头里的人，面无表情地穿防护服，觉得自己像套在一个硕大的桶里。

那人绕过了B4，又绕过了H11，挺聪明，但毫无疑问会落入陷阱。他肯定要到K30来，毕竟饵设在这里。

这差事真的无趣。

剛先检查防暴器械，确认它伸缩正常，然后扣上面罩。护目镜上有一小块痕迹。是水渍吗？

也许是唾液。

他在血库打工三个月了，负责处理这些有獠牙的生物。

 

1.

“九月二十七日，凌晨一点五十二分，编号244前往地点K30。”剛用防护服内的对讲机慢吞吞道。

“捕获后请确认类型并报告。”调度室的值班人员回复的语气很机械。

剛经过了走廊上数十个一模一样的房间，知道每扇门里都坐着一个像他这样在深夜打工的普通人。

其实这活应该由机器来做，但维护对抗型机器的成本远甚于人工，更何况防护服和防暴器械早已能从容应对感染体可能发出的袭击。

感染体。现在他们用这个名词来代替所谓“吸血鬼”，又或者说，他们从来都不该被认为是真正的“吸血鬼”，嗜血是二者唯一的相同之处。归根结底，感染体只是受了病毒影响，与普通人类并没有本质不同，更何况新药物已能逐步控制他们可怖的冲动。

在可预见的若干年后，那种病毒将被完全治愈，吸血鬼则继续存在于传说之中。

剛的工作很简单，负责在下饵处用防暴叉控制住感染体，确认他们的危险程度，再转交给防控中心即可。虽然听起来吓人，但在他工作的这三个月期间，从没出现过中度以上的险情。

剛在K30的铁门外徘徊，透过小窗观察室内。诱饵血水一如既往地盛在长方形容器里，腥味从高强度复合材料的透明罩向外弥散。剛不愿看那盒血，它暗红黏稠，默默施以诱惑，久盯似乎不祥。

目标感染体如预计般进屋了，只是站在那里，并不对诱饵鲜血表现出额外的兴趣，直到仔仔细细地把房间陈设观察完毕后才不紧不慢地接近它。

他颇优雅地背着一只手，弯下腰，隔着透明罩欣赏血液，像逛水族馆时欣赏游鱼那样悠闲，接着缓步绕行一圈，若有所思。

这反应实在不同寻常。那人看起来似乎只是迷路了，连极轻度危险都称不上。

然后他突然抬起头，笔直看向观察窗外的剛。剛头皮一麻，下意识启动了束缚器。

束缚器像野兽有力的下颌，在他腰间咬紧，把他死死卡在地上。那人很老实，没有一点挣扎，只是好奇地摸了摸坚固的金属。

剛走进去，用防暴叉抵着他的脖颈，打开通话器，说：“先生，能听见我说话吗？”

那人抬起一张皱巴巴的、极其平凡的脸，点点头。

“先生，你涉嫌入侵血库，现在我要将你移交防控中心。”剛蹲下来检查他的眼睛和牙齿，确定他没有威胁后，收起了防暴叉。

“我不偷窃，”那人低声说，口齿非常清晰，与剛常见的一些恍惚虚弱的感染体完全不同，“也许，能用钱买吗？”

剛扫了他一眼，没回答，联系调度室说：“九月二十七日，凌晨两点十八分，地点K30，编号244确认一名无危险感染体。”

调度室很快回复道：“编号244，请将无危险感染体由第四通道带离。”

“收到。”剛答，同时解除束缚器。

钢齿钉破了他的黑色帽衫。

“不好意思……”剛歉疚地看向布料上那几个洞，所幸他没因自己一时的慌乱而受伤。

“没事。”那人看似毫发无损地从地上站起来，掸掸裤子，毫无留恋地随剛离开房间。

从始至终，他对那缸血液的态度极其冷静，几近淡漠，令人简直怀疑他是否真的是个感染体。

 

2.

通道长三百米，由摄像头全方位严密监视。剛与他保持规范的警戒距离，两人一前一后、一左一右。那人脚步轻盈，很快就把穿着笨重防护服的剛甩出十几步远。

接近出口时，他似乎终于意识到自己走得太快，停在原地，等待剛赶上来。见那人停下，急着追近的剛不由谨慎地放慢脚步。

感染体终归令他有点害怕。

那人肯定清楚自己身上具有某种威慑力，却不体恤剛的紧张，好整以暇地将他从头打量到脚，姿态和刚才观赏诱饵鲜血时一样从容。二人目光偶有交错，剛觉得那眼神似乎在问他，你已经有全套防护装备，还怕什么。

剛在这样的注视下硬着头皮走过去，那人直到他离得很近时才收回视线。

那双眼睛让剛觉得不对劲。

太清澈了，星夜的幽蓝天空也不过如此。在通道顶咄咄逼人的白光的映射下，它们看起来却异常柔和，静谧如月下池水。

这样的眼睛组合在这张粗糙的脸上，就像故意把宝石埋在泥里——他挺拔的体态也显得与相貌不协调。

或许是病毒改变了他的模样，剛暗想，那不是很难过的事吗。和大多数人一样，他对感染体怀着复杂的心情，因他们长久以来造成的伤口和死亡而恐惧，又觉得怜悯，因他们撕咬时也不由自主。

尤其是当剛遇到像眼前这样清醒的、与常人无异的感染体时，这复杂的情绪就更加剧了。

他们安安静静地走完了剩下的一点路程。通道尽头与大门之间是块空场，探照灯架在四角，把草皮晃得银光闪闪，剛偷偷关闭对讲设备，看准时机，出声叫住他。

他们正处在一米见方的摄像头的完美死角里。

“你刚才说要用钱买，是吗？”剛问道。

那人点头。

“你有多少钱？”剛继续问。

那人似乎觉得他的问题有趣，抿嘴微微地笑了，然后收敛表情，用慎重的语气答道：“我想应该是足够的。”

“沿主街走到尽头，有一家门口总排着长队的夜店，没有招牌，砖墙是黑色的，你去那里就能买到想要的。”剛说的很快，他们不能从监控中消失太久，否则调度室会起疑。  
“这是你赚零花钱的办法吗？”那人闲聊，剛盯着他开开合合的嘴唇，发现他并没长着骇人的犬牙。

剛脸上一红，用眼神示意他继续向前走，说：“我又不是只打这一份工。”

“我去那里买，你能拿到多少提成？”那人问。

“那要看你买的是什么等级。”剛答。

“贵店有哪些等级？”

“你自己去看就知道了。”

那人没说话，剛觉得自己始终笼罩在他的视线里，很不自在，忍耐了一会，不满地瞪回去，那人就笑笑，解释道：“我想要的，未必好买。”

然后问了一个毫不相关的问题：“你几时上班？编号244，我想确保你得到这份提成。”

 

3.

第二天午夜时，剛一听说有人找他，就快步从看台一侧的楼梯走下去，挤过熙攘推搡的舞池，领口不知被谁的戒指勾了一把，弄丢了第一颗纽扣。

那人如约前来，换了一身同样漆黑、但比昨日考究的衣服，正在路灯下等他。

剛简短地打招呼。那人的目光飞快掠过剛的脸，接着敏感地发现了他衣领的异状，关心道：“你的扣子掉了，没关系吗？”

剛低头看看，不以为然，这反应似乎让那人大为不满。 

“你应当留神，这样不好。”

“什么不好？”剛奇道。

那人拉住他，伸手仔细捻平他衬衫的前襟，试图让它们维持纽扣系紧时的状态，剛躲开了，他的手指比冰还凉。

不远处几个正在抽烟的人好奇地看着他们。

“进去吧。”剛对他突然亲密的动作感到别扭，不由分说地钻进后门，立刻混入昏暗的人群中。

那人一点也没跟丢，液体虽然密封得很好，但感染体想分辨那气味仍易如反掌。剛不由想到，于感染体而言，假如普通人没有受种疫苗，那么和此刻正在贩卖的盒装液体的区别也仅仅是包装不同罢了。

他显然是行家里手，而且是最挑嘴的那一种。

“如果可以的话，我希望是那种不过分偏甜的……不不，这个腻了，”那人把本月销量最好的那瓶推回去，和和气气地拒绝了，“至少不能太俗浅。”

经理亲自为他取出一批新进的高级货，冷气从冰柜里丝丝缕缕向外飘，那人的注意力没集中在这些昂贵的宝贝上，倒是时不时地瞥剛。剛在门口站着，看他们不断交换手中的玻璃方瓶，仿佛里面装的不是血液，而是美酒。

如此交涉了几轮，他终于决定买下其中两瓶，用卡支付，经理登记购买信息，剛听见他的名字叫光一。

光一问剛乐不乐意送自己出去，拿到提成的人没有理由拒绝。

途中有几个醉醺醺的人邀请他们一起玩，光一仿佛没听见，不作反应，回头一把抓起剛的手腕，果断地向前走，剛跌跌撞撞地跟着他，隐约有似曾相识感。

周遭震耳欲聋的音乐似乎都被光一身上那件黑衣服吸收了，变成迷迷蒙蒙的飘渺声音，渐渐远离了剛。

空气潮湿起来，阴冷如静默的森林，他们在薄薄的雾中穿行，眼前的一切都模糊灰暗，像黎明前茫茫的白色。

烟霭也许只起了一瞬，也许持续了好一阵，也许从未出现过，剛觉得自己好像恍惚了，回过神时，已经来到夜店后门外无人的街道上。

名叫光一的人正友善地看着他。

“……谢谢。”剛说。

“谢什么？”光一笑。

“你买了很贵的……东西。”剛权衡着，替换了“血”这个字眼。

光一又笑，说：“反正也是需要的。”

剛欲言又止，最终只是短促地微笑了，光一察觉，追问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是，”剛想了想，依旧决定不说，“不，没什么。”

“说说吧，告诉我，行吗？”光一用撒娇般柔和的语气恳求。

剛只得如实讲道：“不是什么大不了的事，只是看你一点也不想……不想用似的，和其他顾客不一样。”

这话让慷慨的买家哈哈一笑，剛看着他，不明白哪里可笑。

“原来如此，我不想吓着你，”光一说，“因为牙会变尖，编号244该害怕了吧？”

“我叫剛。”剛轻轻纠正道。

“好吧，剛君，终于肯告诉我名字了。既然你不害怕，我就在这里喝掉。”光一嘴上如此说着，却露出征询的眼神。

剛点头了，虽然不是逞强的场合，但他不想被这个感染体小瞧。

他们并肩在街边的长椅上坐下，确实起过雾，椅面潮意袭人，剛穿着单衣，瑟缩了一下，光一拆开精美包装，举起巴掌大的扁方瓶对着路灯照了照。

“让我想想该说什么祝词，”光一一手搭着椅背，一手对剛晃晃液体，笑道，“愿你身体健康，剛君。”

他一饮而尽，像干杯似的，剛明知道他喝的是什么，却无法像平时一样感到厌恶，也不觉得残忍，事实上，剛还没来得及考虑这些，就被接下来发生的事惊呆了。

光一的容貌变化了，那张皱巴巴的、平凡无奇的脸就像一张被重新展开的白纸团一样，所有松弛的皱纹都抚得平平整整，故意变形的五官也回归原状，显出他真实的模样。

他光洁鲜亮，像水滴一样耀眼。

 

4.

血珠艳丽，月光苍白，陌生人的脸变得妖冶。剛目睹一切，既恐惧又惊异，情绪交战，最终是惊异占了上风，让他继续坐在原处，没有吓得逃跑。

光一弯腰把空瓶放在脚边，半长黑发顺滑地散开，他向耳后拢了拢，然后淡淡抬眼看剛，笑了。

异常洁白锋利的獠牙从他鲜红的嘴唇间露出来，剛一阵战栗，感到自己的精神仿佛在对视中被吸走了。

在这副全新的容貌上，那双眼睛不再显得突兀，它们恰如其分地漂亮着，依然清澈、如宝石般夺目，但不复平静。池水搅动，成为绝壁下暗礁间汹涌的漩涡，卷着狂风，凶险而美丽，令人生畏，令人心头发冷，却难以摆脱想要紧盯着它、看它接下来如何变化的诱惑。

他的双眼比碧波更加深幽。

剛无法动弹，即使意识到光一冰凉的手正攥着自己的指尖也不能抵抗，像被麻痹了似的，只能眼睁睁看着对方一点点接近自己。

“你看，剛，我说过你会被吓着的。”

光一的语气无可奈何，可表情是截然相反的欣喜，同时小心翼翼地捧起他的手腕，凑上来仔细地嗅，鼻尖沉醉地摩挲着那一小片皮肤，久久地流连在他纤细的静脉附近，虔诚地看着他，仿佛他是珍宝。

“如果你和我一样，就会知道我这么做的理由，因为已经没有其它值得注意的事了。”光一说着难懂的话，轻轻吻他的手背，嘴唇冷而柔软，让剛想到忏悔的泪水。

弥漫的雾气聚拢了，黯淡的街面更加朦胧，剛被圈在光一的手臂与椅背之间，无路可退，渐渐习惯了原本难以忍受的对方皮肤的低温，甚至因此感到一种奇异的平静。

他在若有似无的低吟中眩晕了，昏昏沉沉，仿佛飘荡在夜空中，于一片漆黑中看见自己的倒影。

光一异常暧昧地伏在他的肩头，为他入迷似的、贪婪地闻他的气味，二人在雾中亲密地依偎着，好像本来就该如此。

“你该注意到了，我和你们口中的感染体有很大不同……”光一在剛耳边呢喃，“剛，你这么聪明，肯定能想到吧。我不是感染体。”

剛的意识从很远的地方被拉回来，缓慢睁开眼睛，目光一寸寸挪上光一的脸。他不是感染体，没有谁像他这样能轻轻松松地改换面貌，又沉着大方地引诱。他也不是人类，他比他们都有趣，也比他们都冷酷。

是属于传说的生物。

剛如梦初醒，恍然大悟，吸血鬼的催眠术随之失效了。

 

5.

“放开我……让我走。”剛坚决地要求道，手掌暗暗沁出紧张的冷汗。

光一的眼神变得失落，看似一度想解释什么，但只是深深地注视他，没有开口。

剛毫不退让地瞪着：“别捉弄我。”

“我没有，我从没想过捉弄你。”

“那就让我走吧，”剛余光瞥见那个残余着一两滴暗红血液的空瓶，心有余悸，“你已经有东西可吃了。”

光一哑然失笑，用脚尖轻轻踢踢玻璃瓶，说：“怎么？你以为我的口味就这么粗糙？”

然后贴上来，曲起指节轻轻刮剛的鼻梁，说：“那种怎么能和你比。”

阴冷的寒意像蛇一样从脚底爬上剛的心头，他骤然生出一股勇气，用力推开光一，慌不择路地向外逃。

浓雾缠绕，寂静无声，他在熟悉的街头迷失方向，只能一步一步地向路灯昏黄的光亮处挨，恍惚中似乎碰着一个冰冷的东西，剛吓得低叫一声，慌忙挥手驱赶。

一道尖利的东西划破了他的手背，鲜血冒出来，光一随即出现在他面前。

这优雅残忍的动物不再从容，呼吸急促起来，紧盯着剛的伤口，眼中仿佛有两簇火焰燃烧。

“我说了，剛……”他竭力保持风度，但隐隐有怒气，“你应当留神，别那样露着脖子，也别弄破自己。”

血液像一道蜿蜒的红色细线，渗进皮肤细小的纹路里，渐渐蔓延、铺开，渐渐肆无忌惮地从剛的指尖滑落。

他因伤口的刺痛和被吮食的威胁而微微颤抖，试图把手藏在身后，用另一只完好的捂着痛处，只是徒劳，现在他把自己的两个掌心都弄脏了。

“到我这里来。”

光一在浓雾中不容置疑地命令道。

剛看见那双眼睛闪烁微光，只一瞬间，身体又不由自主了。

双脚挪动，轻飘飘地把他带向静静等待着的光一。

冰冷的手在他的伤口下合拢，捧起滴下的血，像在清泉边饮水的旅人，只是鲜红惨白得刺眼。“剛，你怎么能说我捉弄你……”光一单膝跪着，责备的口吻轻柔，好像他只是个小孩子，“我不是一时兴起，当然不是。我在附近徘徊，也不过是为了和匆匆路过的你见上一面。”

“我总是担心，我太担心了。如果你像现在这样不小心弄伤自己，被其他……”他这样说着，难以抗拒鲜血淋漓时强烈的吸引，嘴唇靠近，伸出舌头。

像纱掠过手腕般，像醺人的微风抚着皮肤般，想象中的痛苦并没有出现，剛被舔舐着，意识慢慢涣散，双眼微阖，向后仰去。

他倒在暗夜的大海中，又或者是帐幔低垂的大床上，下沉，又上升，无所依靠，不知将去往何方。

吸吮强烈了，微小细密地刺激着他的神经，让他情难自禁地绷紧脊背，发出阵阵压抑的低吟。

似乎有冰块在身上游走，他瑟缩，伸出手，想抓住什么。有人与他十指相扣，寒意习习，但是可靠。

“别怕。”

潮水上涨了，大地沉闷地震颤，剛有所预知，喘息得更重。

这将是不同以往的快感，是喷射或被填满都无法比拟的狂喜。他在黏稠的黑色中看见锋利的冷白。

它们像寒冷冬夜里悄然结成的冰锥，冰锥划过他的锁骨，在光滑细嫩的、蓬勃的脖颈上爱恋地磨蹭，似乎不舍得破坏它的完整。

剛知道是谁在自己身上。

他梦呓地与人低语：“……我认识你，光一。”

他的双腿被分得更开了。

“我做过梦……梦里有你，是吗？”他咬紧嘴唇，可还是漏出了几丝断断续续的催促般的吸气。

光一轻轻啃咬他膝盖内侧柔软的皮肤，不断向他火热滚烫的中心吻去。

“也许吧，剛。”

 

6.

他被爱抚地撸动着，听话地分泌出黏腻的液体。昏昏沉沉，如浮在云上般飘忽，随着人的掌握而起伏，可精神无法抵达欲望巅峰，仿佛已不能从这迟钝的享受中获得满足。

他明明最怕疼，也讨厌苦涩的东西，现在却一心渴望被更痛彻地刺入，被完全穿透，似乎只有那样才能迎来高潮的风暴。

剛止住光一的手，勾着他的脖子坐起来，本能地在黑暗里贴上那对令人恐惧万分的嘴唇，深深地接吻，牙尖划破了他的下巴，这也全无所谓。

这又是催眠的把戏吗，还是催情的作弊？一些说不清道不明的东西如身边缭绕的雾气一样在剛的心底汇聚，他感到一丝隐秘的舒畅，似乎他生活中长久无法摆脱的蛛丝似的惆怅和苦闷都被这对嗜血的匕首轻松地割断了。

面对黑暗，剛的双眼熠熠闪光，他知道自己正被长久地凝望着，不由想起光一所说的话，他是从何时开始在周围徘徊、默默地静待两人擦肩而过的时机？

当如此腼腆与勾引的特质都出现在一个人身上，备受青睐的对象难免情迷意乱。

他为了承纳侵入而变得湿润柔软，光一有所察觉，托起他纤细的腰，无所迟疑地插入了。

情热像一把大火，从剛体内向外迸烧烈焰，他恍如在无尽星夜中旋转、下落，伤感与迷茫都在奇特的充实的爱抚下熄灭了，同时又被一股剧烈的激情点燃着，以至于紧小的入口被突进时也没有一点艰涩。

他们迅速适应了彼此，浓厚亲密地交融。

剛像月光一样冷淡的脸颊在撞击中红润起来，身体被肆意摇撼着，难以自抑地求饶般低呜，从嘴角流出一道浅浅的、不及下咽的口水。

“光一……”

他把这个才听说不久的名字念得顺畅自然，像默念过千千万万次。

“弄痛我吧。”他说。

那紧紧抱着他的高贵又粗鲁的身影一顿，似乎被这句话震撼了似的，没有回答。

“这样你以后就不用再担心了。”剛怜惜地把手指插进他乌黑的发丝中。

光一轻抚他的后背，亲他的肩头，说：“你永远叫人担心。”

剛笑了。

如云雾散开后、在晨光熹微中微微抖动的晶莹露水那样清爽，一扫往日漠然的神情，仿佛花的绽放，或霞的灿烂。光一久久地盯着他的笑容，然后突然俯过去，把獠牙毫不留情地刺进他光艳的颈里。

剛呻吟出声。

无法名状的畅快包围了他，像岩浆在体内奔流。剧痛像投入湖心的石子，激起他快感的涟漪，一圈一圈地扩张、波动，让他立刻涌出了。

他在快速失血的冷与凶猛獠牙的热中痴醉，看见光一的嘴唇鲜艳欲滴。

光一在这时离开他的脖子，瞄准了一个更隐秘、更靡颓的部位。

他屈起他的腿，亲昵地舔他的大腿根部，甚至能看见血管如何在薄薄的皮肤下有力地勃动。

这将是最让他们愉悦的地方。

鲜丽的、蔷薇色的剛没有拒绝。

光一满怀眷恋地把牙齿刺入了，把剛一瞬间推上狂浪的顶点，他们毫无保留地暴露在极尽尖锐的快感中，难分难舍。

浓雾消散，月亮低垂天边，发出盈润的、幽艳的紫色，照耀两人纠缠的身躯。

“你说会永远担心我，我得永远让你担心才行。”剛乏力地微笑，张开他可爱的嘴，装模作样地用小虎牙咬在光一的胸膛上。

像小猫般贴身温软，光一感到一阵绵绵的瘙痒。

他们心照不宣地对视，都知道接下来要做什么。

体味过对方之后，寻常浅薄的乐事再也不可能让他们醉心。必须是彼此，必须是这样绚丽血腥的快活。

永远。吸血鬼说到这个词时，往往是认真的。

 

【完】

 

番外

 

光一在宽阔昏暗的卧室里走向大床，绕过地上成堆的书、精巧的弦乐、毛绒玩具和小山一样的丝绒靠垫，推推裹在被子里的人。

“剛，剛？”

紫色的小丘不耐烦地吭了一声。

“起来吧，”光一贴过去亲他，“该起床了。”

剛在床帏的阴影里合着双眼，睫毛被苍白的脸色衬得更加浓密。

“起床了，剛——”光一动手掀他的被子，像对待滚滚猫玩具那样地拨弄他，剛怒气冲冲地醒了，圆眼睛一瞬间流转出诡丽的红色。

他把他扑在床上，不顾抗议，果断地咬了那个漂亮的脸颊一口，留下两个针孔般细细的小眼。

“你吵醒我了，”剛撅着嘴揉眼睛，“所以咬你。”

光一捂着伤口大叫：“疼死了！”

剛抱着被子，高高兴兴地看着他揉脸，看了一会，爬下床，到楼下看鱼。

“喂，我要出门了。”光一无奈，追着他喊。

“好喔，”剛远远地答应，“帮我给你的朋友们带好。”

这是一年一度惯例的游手好闲年轻吸血鬼沟通有无大发牢骚无聊聚会，光一要去，是因为他熟识的几个朋友在。

往年他参加这个活动时比较热心，因为时间真的很难打发，今年不一样了，他可称得上是抽空前往，也有一点炫耀的意味在。牙印是突发状况，但也只能这么留着，同类搞出来的伤口往往难以在短时间内愈合。

果不其然，一见面，人家就拉住了他，指着他的脸嘲笑：“怎么，光一，你家的小朋友这么凶啊？”

“才不是呢，”光一搬出他早就想好的说辞，“我家那个小孩正在磨牙期嘛。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
